


More Than A Feeling

by anemptymargin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Geek Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is sick, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge response for (LJ) slashthedrabble prompt #260 (Past Prompts Revisited #212 updatedmp3s.com "100 Greatest Classic Rock Songs." Clearly, I chose #3, Boston's "More Than a Feeling." (The title only, clearly.) Exactly 500 words, just dipping my toes in a new to me fandom. Beta by (LJ User) denkinousagi, thank you!

"You let Sheldon kick your ass at Klingon Boggle." Raj didn't look away from the television.

"It's not my fault. I slipped on my knowledge of dispositional verb suffixes."

"Penny leaned right over your lap and you didn't even attempt to touch her breasts." Raj looked directly at Howard, raising an eyebrow.

Howard's face went blank and he tapped his fingertips against his knees.

Raj didn't push the matter; Howard was more or less the only person he could actually talk to without being bowled over or ignored completely… he really didn't like the idea of changing that. Besides, there was clearly something wrong that he probably couldn't do anything about.

Almost an hour later Howard cracked. "I am a sick, sick man, Raj."

"You are." He was, in general.

Howard nodded, moving from his chair to the opposite end of the sofa. "This doesn't leave your apartment." He clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms briskly.

"Who would I tell what I don't even know?"

"Right." Howard nodded again, rubbing his palms harder on the soft corduroy of his pants. "Sometimes there are certain feelings that are more."

"More than a feeling?" Raj turned to the side, pulling his knee up on the sofa.

"No Boston now, Raj." Howard sighed, "Have you ever considered our whole situation here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're three dates and two parental devastations away from being married."

"Not in California. We'd also have to live together."

Howard smiled, looking at his lap. "We sort of have a good thing going on here you know."

"Codependence."

"We don't really _need_ each other." Howard shrugged. "Okay, this whole thing is a bad idea…"

"Being almost married and spending Friday nights watching _Babylon 5_?"

"No… yes. Well, no."

"I'm getting mixed messages here, Howard…" Raj shook his head, watching Howard closely as he stood up and paced around the back of the sofa to stand at Raj's side.

"This." Howard sighed slightly and swung himself over the arm of the sofa, straddling Raj's lap and pushing in close.

"Howard…" Raj licked his lips instinctively, clearly torn between bolting outright and seeing where things were going.

Howard leaned in closer, letting his full body weight press against his friend. "Hear me out here, Raj… We're very comfortable with each other, right?"

"Right." Raj nodded slowly, his body responding to the unexpected shift of weight against him.

Not unexpectedly, Howard kissed him - gentle and yet demanding. "Would it be so bad to look into the possibility of more than feeling feelings?" He smiled as he pulled away, waiting for some sort of response one way or the other.

Raj swallowed hard, and then licked his lips again before slowly sliding both palms up Howard's shirt and pulling him close by his oversized collar for another kiss.

Panting for a breath, Howard broke away. "So, maybe?"

"Yes."

"Right, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Call Leonard and tell him we can't make _Halo_ night?"

"I'm a sick man…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
